The Office
by SuedeGirl
Summary: Grissom's spending a lot of time in his office. And sometimes he can have a small surprise. Shameless smut and I'm proud of it. Nick/Greg slash


Grissom was alone in his office

Grissom was alone in his office. He had nothing to do but he liked to stay here and look for some pursuits. It was completely unnecessary. He should be at home - drinking hot coffee and trying to feel cozy within his own four walls. But he liked his control in this place. Behind the transparent walls he could see people walking from one place to another. It made him feel patient and comfortable. His apartment wasn't really his kingdom. Grissom felt alone there. Funny that he always considered himself a recluse. Now he understood how much he needed other people to be near.

He sat on a chair and tried to read some documents. Another unbelievably unnecessary thing which Catherine had done, a few hours back. She knew how much he hated the bureaucratic side of their work. But so often it was still the reason to stay in the office. Sometimes Catherine glanced at him startled, but she understood him in some way. He hoped so. She mentioned it maybe two or three times but never argued. Catherine was respectful of his decisions. Because of thinking about her, he once again didn't understand a short part of the text which he wanted to read. His eyes saw the letters but his brain could not order them into words. Grissom hated that so much. He took off his glasses and wiped drops of sweat from his forehead. The office was a little bit stuffy.

Someone knocked on the office door.

"Come in," Grissom said automatically.

Some thoughts were ringing in his head. Everyone who could knock to see him should be at home. But he was wrong. At the door he saw Greg and Nick, who was a little behind his younger mate. He looked at them, shocked.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

They smiled slightly and kissed. It was a very gentle kiss, only a touching of lips. Grissom spotted that they both held hands. Grissom wanted to ask again, the same question, but he couldn't. Nick kissed Greg's cheek. Then he embraced him around the waist from the back. Nick cuddled his chin up to the place between Greg's neck and shoulder. Another soft kiss.

"Did you ever make it on a desk?" Greg asked quietly while Nick's lips were moving along his neck. His lover sighed. "I think that means no." Greg giggled when the tip of his partenr's tongue licked behind his ear.

"You want it?" Nick whispered in his ear. They both laughed.

"Sure," Greg answered. He turned his face to Nick's and kissed him. After that he caught the lower lip of his lover gently between his teeth.

"Ouch, that was painful," Nick grinned.

"Yesterday you liked it very much," Greg said coquettishly.

"Hey, guys!" Grissom tried to make his voice strong and decisive. "It's my office. Can you take your lust back to your houses?" He understood how his words were stupid. Grissom really couldn't find the worst moment to be a boss than this. Truly, for the first time he didn't know what to do. And, that the situation was awkward wasn't only the effect. Deeply in his mind, the thought of Nick and Greg together was...

Suddenly, in a few seconds, all the things from his desk were on the floor. Nick and Greg threw them down. Grissom wanted to shout at them; 'Stop!' but he couldn't release his voice from his throat. Somewhere in his brain, the thought that after a few minutes his night shift workers would do it on his desk made him warm inside. He felt ashamed because of that. They already wanted to do it so close to him, but still. It wasn't hard to hide that Grissom was more interested in his co-workers than he should be. Only fantasies, nothing more. But when he looked at them during the normal working day, he felt guilty. It was only a few seconds, because work was very absorbing and thinking so much about personal statements was only a waste of time.

Nick laid on his desk. Greg gave him a long kiss and stroked his lover's neck gently.

"You have some ideas?" Nick asked when Greg's lips were on his chin.

"Oh yeah, baby, I have," Greg answered and sat on Nick. "You even can't imagine how many."

"I don't need to imagine them," Nick said, and they both laughed.

Greg bent his face to Nick's. He kissed him intensively. Their tongues were swirling. Meanwhile Greg was unbuttoning Nick's shirt. When he ended, he started to stroke his lover's torso and to pinch his nipples. Greg's lips were kissing. From the mouth they moved down to Nick's chin, his neck, licking his Adam's apple, gentle bites on Nick's soft skin. After some time he started to lick his torso and nipples. Greg was making small circles around them. Nick was moaning quietly and had a smile on his face the whole time. At the same time Grissom couldn't stop his hand, which was on his fly and trying to unzip but it was really hard. He was concentrating only on Nick's face. Greg was kissing his stomach and going lower and lower. After he tickled his belly button, he got to his pants. Greg slowly undid Nick's belt and then unfastened his fly. He smiled widely when he noticed that his lover didn't wear underwear.

Grissom wanted to join them. Just give Nick one soft kiss, lick his nipple, stroke his beautiful stomach. But he couldn't. Something in his mind was stopping him. They worked together. He had known them for years. A long time. Because of that, he couldn't show that he cared about Nick much more than he had ever done. Probably, Nick thought that Grissom wasn't like him in his own specific way. All because his younger mate was sensitive and had a different attitude when it was about work. But that wasn't true. In his mind, Grissom often admired the other way to treat cases like Nick did. He just didn't want to be a hypocrite and always wore the mask of cold and logical thinking. It was so painful for Grissom. He hated when Nick looked at him with disappointment. He definitely wasn't him. And didn't want him to be like "a cold Grissom". Unfortunately, Nick never noticed his warmer feelings. He saw only his perfect balance and annoying calmness.

When Grissom spotted that Nick had something with Greg, he wasn't sure what to think. He always knew that his CSI was gay. But never imagined that someone else from the lab could be too. Actually, he thought that Greg was just an easy-going and sassy guy who often could send signals that were not a true part of his interests. But for the first time, Grissom was really wrong. Nick was fascinated by the younger lab tech and then new CSI. It wasn't hard to notice in what way he was looking at him. And Greg. Under the self-confidence were his real feelings for his co-worker. He often teased him, gave clear signals, looks, liked when Nick tapped him when it was chance and no one could understand the meaning. But Grissom knew. Knew, like he always knew everything. But for a long time, the knowledge wasn't helping him. Not at all.

Greg started to gently kiss the delicate place near to Nick's swollen cock. His older partner smiled lightly.

"G, please, take me in your mouth," he said and sighed. "Please."

But Greg didn't do it. He was licking Nick's cock with the tip of his tongue and felt like his delicate skin was warm and pulsating.

"G," Nick moaned. Greg looked at his face and then smiled widely. "Don't tease me, G." Nick said. "Take me in your mouth."

But Greg took his swollen cock in his hand. His fingers clenched around it gently and then started to move up and down, slower and then faster.

Nick moaned again.

Grissom, who couldn't find a way out for his lust, wanted so much to taste Nick's sweet tongue. Wanted to kiss all the drops of sweat from his neck.

Then Greg was licking the tip of Nick's cock with his tongue.

"Oh God, stop it," Nick said but Greg didn't stop. "I will cum," he almost screamed.

Grissom couldn't resist the ecstasy in Nick's face.

Nick was breathing faster and faster. Greg started to suck his cock like a hard candy.

"Fuck me, G!" he screamed. And Greg took Nick's cock in his mouth at the right moment.

Nick's moan was loud and close to a scream. His breath started to become slower and calmer. Grissom glanced at Greg's face. His mouth was full of cum, small drops were on his lips and cheeks. He swallowed and then wiped.

"Oh, G," Nick whispered.

Greg bent to him and cuddled his cheek to his lover's neck. Nick, with his right hand, started to stroke Greg's long and spiky hair. Kissed his ear. "Baby," he mumbled. "You were great."

Only centimeters divided Grissom from both lovers. He hated his feeling of weakness. They were so close, he only needed to crane his hands to touch them. One breath. A second. Grissom closed his eyes. After that he would stroke Nick's cheek...

"Grissom." He felt someone shake his arm. "Grissom." A warm voice repeated his name. "Grissom!" It changed to a shout.

He opened his eyes. "What?" His tone was trembling and indistinct.

The first thing he saw was Catherine's face. Her expression was surprised and she couldn't hide a small smile. "Have you been here... all night?" she asked.

Grissom nodded and rubbed his eyes. "I wanted to check your work."

Catherine whisked her eyebrow. "Check my work? Don't be silly." She grinned. "You slept here 'cause you were tired."

He hadn't enough strength to argue with her. "OK, I was tired. I can, right?"

"Yes, you can."

"And stop smiling."

Catherine burst out into laughter. Grissom glanced at her angrily but she didn't spot it.

"Sorry."

Someone knocked at the door.

"Come in," Grissom said.

Greg came into the office. "Hi," he greeted. "How was your sleep, Grissom?"

"Excuse me?" Grissom looked at him, surprised. "You should know."

The young CSI glanced at him, flabbergasted. "Why should I know?"

"You left me," Grissom said suddenly.

Catherine wrinkled her brows. "I think, guys, you don't need me here." She was walking to the door. "When you both establish what happened last night..." she took door handle. "... just call me."

"Catherine, please, stop," Grissom said.

The woman laughed. "OK. I need to get back to work." She left them.

"So, Greg," he said with his normal voice.

"I have been working all night with Nick. You know, this rape case..."

"You were with Nick...all night?"

"Yeah. We're working together, you know."

"Yes, I know."

"Good. So..." he stopped to talk. Glanced quickly at Grissom's face. "I wanted to tell you the results earlier but you were sleeping."

"What?"

"You were sleeping," Greg repeated. "I didn't want to disturb you. For a few days you've looked tired."

"Yeah." Grissom nodded. "So..."

"So what?"

"Nothing happened?"

Greg glanced at him again, surprised. He wasn't sure what was going on here. "You suggesting something?"

"You were with Nick all night?"

Greg's face turned pale and then red. "It was only work." He said it quietly and swallowed saliva.

"No doubt, Greg."

"So, I will leave you the results and go to work." Greg laid down the documents and rushed from the office. He met Catherine, who had been talking with Wendy. "What's going on with Gris?" Greg asked her.

"I don't know. Maybe bad dreams?" Catherine answered and smiled widely.


End file.
